Why do I hate you so much ? (Recueil de lemons Snarry)
by Snape-ish Bitch
Summary: La passion de l'étreinte de deux hommes. L'étreinte entre un lion et un serpent. PWP


_Hello à tous !_

 _Voici un chapitre qui me permettra de poster tous les PWP Snarry que je veux en ayant tout de même une excuse pour le faire (c.f. la phrase de fin). Celui-ci est le plus vieux, soyez indulgent. J'en ai d'autres en stock, que je publierai sûrement bientôt. Egalement, dès que je voudrai écrire un lemon Snarry juste pour le fun, je posterai ici, afin de ne pas encombrer mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry rentra chez lui dépité. La journée avait été longue et éreintante. Il soupira en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure. Il entra, ôta son manteau et l'accrocha à son porte-habits. Il ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit une vieille pizza au fromage. Il travaillait dur pour devenir Auror mais son maître était trop exigeant. Il ne cessait de dire : « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le sauveur du monde que vous ne devez pas savoir vous défendre de façon acceptable ». Harry rejoignait son avis, mais son maître était devenu violent et agressif. Ce retournement de situation l'avait empêché de dormir pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Il s'assit sur le divan. Son maître était injurieux. Il lui rappelait Severus Rogue, dans sa façon de parler, de le regarder et de lui parler. Toutefois, Harry s'était promis de ne pas se laisser démonter, au contraire, il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un sale arrogant de première classe ! Il entra dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais quelqu'un y dormait déjà.

\- Professeur Rogue ! Cria Harry, interdit.

L'homme ne broncha pas.

Harry Potter fixa le corps endormit, incapable d'y croire. L'homme étendu grogna quelque chose, se retourna et ne bougea plus.

Il inspecta la pièce, rien n'avait bougé. Il émanait de Rogue une impression de puissance, mais de faiblesse, également. Son souffle était long et calme, il avait quelque chose de beau dans sa façon de dormir…

« _Non stop, ne pas penser comme cela, c'est quand même Rogue !_ »

Justement, c'était Rogue… Il remarqua alors que le pantalon de Rogue ne parvenait pas à cacher son désir… Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

« _Non, non et non !_ »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, toujours en se demandant ce que son ex-professeur faisait là. Ses yeux verts étaient continuellement attirés par la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Rogue au niveau des hanches. Il soupira. La _bosse_ …

« _Non !_ »

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre au fond de la chambre, propageant une douce lueur orangée. Harry fixa les flammes, attendant que la pression redescende. Non, ce n'était pas Rogue qui dormait dans son lit, là maintenant, ce n'était pas non plus son érection qui l'attirait comme un aimant, et c'était encore moins lui qui restait comme un idiot à faire navette avec les yeux entre le feu et le vêtement noir de Severus Rogue.

« _Nooon ! Harry, réveille-le, renvoie-le chez lui, au lieu de le laisser dormir..._ »

Harry dansait sur ses pieds, incapable de bouger. Il grogna. Mon dieu, Rogue dans sa chambre ! Qui l'eu cru ? Cette pensée l'excita follement. Il avait été contraint d'assouvir ses désirs seul depuis un an, depuis qu'Harold l'avait quitté. Voila un homme, un vrai, qui… Mon dieu ! Qui bandait sauvagement dans son lit, non d'un chien ! Harry n'avait, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, jamais réussi à oublier Severus Rogue. Il hantait ses pensées… Harry ignorait pourquoi. Rogue par ici, Rogue par là. Il s'était souvent surpris à imaginer scénarios érotiques sur scénarios érotiques avec lui, depuis que son homme l'avait lâchement laissé tomber… Il avait essayé l'Occlumencie, mais il était aussi nul quand dans le passé. Il avait pleuré, crié, sourit. Quelles que soient ses émotions, Severus occupait toujours une partie de son esprit. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'Harry réalisa vraiment la situation, après dix minutes à avoir dansé seul : _IL_ était dans _sa_ chambre, à dormir, une douloureuse érection rapetissait son pantalon et lui, il restait comme un crétin à la fixer, au lieu de se jeter sur ces faits pour le moins improbables, il sortit de la pièce. Il s'empêcha de toucher son ancien professeur. C'était une partie de sexe interdite, un amour défendu, un homme prohibé.

Il soupira. Ota son propre pantalon et assouvit ses désirs d'une main sûre et pressée… Il poussa un faible gémissement, refusant de réveiller son hôte et jouit. Ses orgasmes se faisaient infructueux et fades, depuis un certain temps. La fleur de son plaisir refusait de s'ouvrir complètement depuis l'absence de compagnon… Le sommeil finit par avoir raison du jeune homme et il s'endormit…

Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait jouit dans son rêve. Quand il remarqua que le tapis sur lequel il s'était assoupit était mouillé, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas seulement jouit dans son rêve… Il rougit violemment dans le noir. Il traversa son appartement et entra dans la cuisine. Harry se décida pour un café bien fort et prit son courage à deux mains. Retourna dans la chambre, d'un pas mal assuré. Il sourit quand il vit Severus Rogue grognant, gémissant. Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir. Il gémit en même temps que lui et donna un violent coup de hanche dans le vide…

\- Severus, geignit Harry, se surprenant à l'appeler par son prénom.

Il sortit en trombe de sa propre chambre sans oser le réveiller… Il tournait en rond dans le salon, songeant au bel endormit. Tout feu tout flamme, il entra pour la troisième fois dans la chambre et là, le spectacle le laissa pantois. Severus gémissait, la tête penchée en arrière, sa main longeant son sexe fièrement érigé. Passé l'instant de stupeur, il gémit. Bon dieu, la verge de Severus en plus il… Il se masturbait violemment.

« _Oh putain, putain !_ »

Il resta planté là, à attendre que son ex-professeur jouisse. Ce qui ne tarda pas… Harry jouit avec lui, sa main dans le pantalon… Il releva la tête et croisa un regard noir. Onyx VS Émeraude, il se retint à grand peine de lui sauter dessus et le violer sur le champ. Le rouge aux joues, il marmonna :

\- Hum. Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Severus Rogue s'exprima, calmement :

\- Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, j'ai bu plus que de raison hier soir… De ce fait, je suis venu chez vous, dans le but de… Discuter. Malheureusement vous n'étiez pas encore là. Dommage. Je vous ai attendu sur votre lit, je me suis dis que ça ferai une belle surprise… Mais l'alcool m'a rapidement rattrapé avec la fatigue qu'il engendre. Comme je vous l'ai dis j'étais pour ainsi dire « bourré »… Navré de vous avoir importuné.

« _Ca pour une surprise…_ »

\- Mais Professeur, pour discuter au beau milieu de la nuit ? Fit Harry d'un air innocent.

Severus ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Je vous rappelle que l'alcool engendre souvent une perte de mémoire ou des idées étranges…

\- Oh mon dieu Monsieur, je sais, mais moi ? Petit crétin de survivant ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me faire savoir ?

Cela disant, il avait ôté sa chemise… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus adorait détester Harry Potter… Contre toutes attentes, il murmura d'une voix de velours :

\- J'avais envie de vous prendre à en mourir… Que je jouisse en vous, que vous me suppliez de venir, que je vous fasse gémir puis hurler pauvre petit crétin ! Je veux atteindre le septième ciel en vous, Potter !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Quel discours des plus excitants ! Il expira lentement. Severus jeta un sort sur ses mains et la semence qui les couvrait disparu. Il répéta le sortilège sur les mains de son ex-étudiant et attendit qu'Harry veuille bien émerger de sa torpeur. Il ne bougeait pas.

« _A quoi joue-t-il ?!_ » s'énerva intérieurement Rogue.

Puis tout se passa très rapidement, Severus se retrouva à terre, Harry Potter sur ses genoux. Il sourit. Des lèvres sucrées et fine fondirent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut ardent et passionné. Toute leur haine passionnelle passa dans leurs langues, qui s'entremêlaient, folles de nouvelles sensations. La langue de Severus était délicieuse et impétueuse. Harry poussa un faible gémissement. Doucement Severus posa une main sur la bosse qui déformait à nouveau l'unique habit du jeune homme.

\- Pas de sous-vêtement ? Questionna-t-il, d'une voix suave.

Harry frémit au contact de sa main sur son ventre, il dit :

\- Non, je trouve le frottement contre l'habit incroyable. Chaque mouvement est un plaisir…

Il hurla quand la main de Rogue descendit sans vergogne et attrapa son sexe douloureusement comprimé dans le textile. Severus déboutonna rapidement son vêtement, il jeta au loin… Harry se retrouva aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, devant les yeux brillants de Rogue. L'ancien professeur su admirer les proportions de Harry comme il se le devait. La voix chaude de Rogue finit par dire :

\- Je crains que le plaisir que peut vous procurer un habit ne sera plus rien d'extraordinaire quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous…

Harry eu un frisson d'anticipation. Rapidement, Severus ôta également ses habits, sans la moindre gêne dans les yeux, contrairement à Harry qui rougissait… Brusquement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, attiré par ce corps bientôt nu, s'approcha de lui, comme un animal s'approche de sa proie… Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs sexes se frôlèrent. Harry hurla contre la bouche de son amant, Severus eu du mal à réprimer un long gémissement. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, qui semblait les attendre…

\- Severus, souffla Harry, alors que la virilité de son nouvel amant se frottait lascivement à la sienne.

\- Shuut Harry, vit l'instant présent, marmonna l'homme, le visage tendu de plaisir.

Rogue reprit possession des lèvres de l'ancien étudiant… Ses coups de hanches contre la verge d'Harry étaient tellement bons, ensemble ils crièrent leurs prénoms, atteignant le point de non retour… Ils hurlèrent en même temps, leur semence se mêlant. Transpirant, haletant de plaisir, Severus ordonna à Harry de se retourner. Les préliminaires avaient bien assez duré ! Harry s'exécuta, le souffle saccadé… Il gémit longuement quand il sentit les douces mains de Rogue écarter ses cuisses. Le Survivant eu un soubresaut de plaisir quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide à l'entrée de son intimité. Severus avait osé ? Oui, il avait osé… Doucement il coulait sa langue entre les fesses de son très désiré ancien élève… Il cria une série de mot sans suite, enivré :

\- Severus… Oui… Con-ontinue… Oh… Oh !

\- J'arrive Amour, j'arrive, susurra l'homme.

Si Harry avait été dans son assiette, il aurait rit de la réplique de Rogue… Mais il était loin, loin à des kilomètres de son corps, en train de se noyer dans un océan de plaisir. Severus écarta lentement ses fesses et d'un coup des hanches, le pénétra lentement.

\- Sev'… Oh mon Dieuuuu !

Le visage d'Harry se crispa de douleur et de bonheur. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, le Maitre des Potions ondula les hanches, Harry le suppliant d'aller plus fort et plus vite. Il les ondula plus vite, leur peau se frottant, se frappant… Leurs cris raisonnaient dans la pièce, tandis qu'ils accéléraient lentement la cadence.

\- Ho Severus, je t'aime ! Cria Harry, sentant son membre gonflé en lui, remuant avec énergie. Oh mon dieu… Comme je t'aiiiime !

Les mains de Severus glissèrent sur le dos de son amant, il couvrit sa nuque de chastes baisers, puis, sans prévenir descendit vers l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus ardents, et empoigna le sexe tendu à l'extrême. L'exhortation qui franchit les lèvres serrées du jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il savait s'y prendre… Il effectua, de ses mains, le même rythme de va et viens qu'il imposait à Harry, en ondulant les hanches avec lui. L'orgasme le fit trembler, ce qui amena rapidement son compagnon au 7ème ciel, à son tour. Ils reprirent lentement leurs esprits. Gêné, Harry attrapa ses vêtements et marmonna, le rouge emprisonnant ses joues :

\- Professeur, je ne…

\- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi coincé ?! Soupira Severus en plantant son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Je ne suis pas… Commença Harry.

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous pas aimé ? Le coupa-t-il.

\- Oh non ! Loin de là, mais je ne suis pas…

\- Vous n'êtes pas convaincu ?

\- Si Monsieur, mais…

\- Je suis moins doué que votre ex petit ami ?

\- Non, vous êtes bien plus doué, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais connu un orgasme aussi… Puissant, avoua Harry à contrecœur.

\- Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Severus, qui regardait avec amusement le jeune homme se dépatouiller pour se rhabiller, alors que lui, il était toujours nu et tenait à le rester.

\- Mais vous êtes mon ancien Prof ! Cria Harry. Vous me haïssez !

\- En effet, je vous hais, monsieur Potter. Mais vous avez un superbe petit cul… Sourit Rogue, carnassier.

Harry rougit.

\- Vous m'avez toujours haïs, vous aussi Potter, mais vous pensiez que « mon sexe devrait aussi délicieux que je suis cruel ».

Harry devint encore plus cramoisi, si cela était encore toutefois possible. Il venait de réciter la phrase qu'il se tournait en boucle, en classe…

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous… ? Questionna Harry.

\- Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas dit que je souhaitais vous baiser, avant que vous ne quittiez le collège ?

Le jeune Survivant opina. Il était tellement mal à l'aise, qu'il réussi à s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis, en voulant le rejoindre sur le lit trempé de leurs ébats.

\- Parce que je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à votre niveau ! Continua Rogue, d'une voix calme.

Harry se releva, la tête haute. Il réalisa :

\- Alors comme vous étiez bourré ce soir, enfin hier, vous êtes venu vous abaisser à mon niveau ?

\- Vous avez un Optimal pour ce qui est de la perspicacité, Potter.

Un silence s'aplatit sur la pièce. Les deux hommes se posaient la même question « _Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_ »

Severus finit par rompre le silence :

\- Potter, si vous désirez que je vous haïsse encore un peu, vous savez où me trouver…

Il se leva, se revêtit rapidement, se retourna une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

* * *

 _Des avis, suggestions, critiques ? Ecrivez-moi une review, je la lirai avec plaisir !_


End file.
